Bedtime Stories
by Hitomi Zotz
Summary: Oneshot of Vegeta's sister Chisato thinking about the torture she suffers under Frieza and his minions because she's a female sayain. DBZ is copyright to its respectful owners lol, Chisato is mine. Rape involved.


_Quiet now or you'll make your brother suffer. Don't scream or I'll get angry. Stop struggling or it will hurt more._

Those words were her bedtime story, her lullaby, her rules and her life. Every day she heard them twice, often more, they were forever drilled into her head so often that she could quote them flawlessly. She wouldn't dare disobey them ever though, there was no need for the repetition, she was numb to the pain and the horror and she needed no instructions over it.

_Breeding machine. The most powerful half-breeds…Strong warriors loyal from birth…_

Snatches of conversation caught when she stood outside the doorway shivering with only a torn, royal blue blanket for company. She listened only to stay aware of things, to stay conscious in this madness where she was too afraid of reprimand to speak a word herself. She was too young to understand much of what they said but she struggled to learn, their reality was all she had of hers. They were gods, life, existence to her; they could end her life as easily as they granted it.

_Breed bitch breed. Don't you shame me, don't you make them think it's me when it's you. Scream, let them know I'm doing a good job, let them know if there's nothing it's your fault you barren bitch._

She was so inferior she could scarcely remember her name anymore or her past. One being kept that small part of her with her though she often wished otherwise. Sometimes she'd hate him using her name, sometimes she'd rather be a shell instead, hollow to their taunts and abuse. Yet she couldn't be without him, she couldn't survive this existence if he wasn't with her.

_You're a sayain, be proud of what you are and don't let them get to you. You're a princess, they cannot break you Chisato. Don't cry, don't show them emotion for it doesn't benefit you, you'll only shame your race that way and they'll know the pain they're causing you._

She tried to take his words to heart but it was hard, her race was why they tortured her, its strength was what they wanted. How could he lecture her anyway? They did none of this to him or to the others; instead they trained them to be loyal fighters and strong conquerors. They were becoming the model slaves they wanted her to produce.

Tears trickled down her scratched face and she shuddered. Sometimes it was too hard. When the door opened she couldn't help but bow her head and whimper with expectancy. Her worn blanket was pressed into her hands to offer security and comfort. Only she and he knew about the blanket, it was his gift to her after all, once his fine cloak until he'd outgrown it. She wrapped it around herself awkwardly and he scooped her up and carried her from the room and its stains.

He placed her into his bed as she had none of her own and bundled her in his own blanket. He was cold now; a shadow like herself, an icy wraith that wished it had emotion and yet was still cursed with a sliver of it. She was thankful that that sliver was shown to her. He was not as thankful that he felt when concerned with her because most of it was a heavy guilt and a knowledge that he couldn't be forgiven for watching his sister suffer this.

When this had all started and she still felt enough to scream, protest and struggle. After the tears and sobs she'd have him hold her and beg for a story to vanish into. Now she knew only the bedtime story that they told her, she forgotten all others and as he no longer told them he'd forgotten them too. Now he didn't know what to do to ease her pain or help her sleep. Now he didn't know to hold her or hug her, for what was the point? It gave only false security and made the suffering all the worse.

Her eyes close from exhaustion and pain and two tears finally slid from his. She'd been so spunky and lively once but she was broken now. He helped her how he could though it was a horrid sort of help. He destroyed any disgusting parasite that formed within her and he made sure they never knew, though it concerned them little when she bled. Not only did he not want her to suffer a horrific childbirth, especially not at an age so young but he knew that when they got their children from her they'd kill her. They did not yet fear she could give them none, they thought her too young merely and so for now he could keep her safe.


End file.
